1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to logic circuits, and more particularly, to a self-resetting return to state (RTS) domino logic gate which operates without a clock and which is responsive to RTS signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logic circuits often need to be placed at random locations to perform fast logic functions on an integrated circuit (IC). In many cases, it is difficult or otherwise not practicable to route a clock signal to the circuitry performing the logic function. Most logic circuits operate with an input clock, including static and dynamic logic gates and circuits. Static CMOS gates are relatively low power but have significant input capacitance and evaluation contention between complementary P-devices and N-devices, so that static CMOS gates are relatively slow. Domino circuits are faster than corresponding static counterparts, but are almost invariably controlled by an input clock signal.
There is a need to provide a logic circuit or logic gate which performs logic functions in a fast and efficient manner without having to rely on a clock.